2p HetaOni: The Horror From The Other Side Of The Mirrror
by Nieddu
Summary: It was bound to happen to the 2p nations as well. They wiill eventually enter the mansion... My version of 2p HetaOni. Please suggest ideas so I can continue it!
1. Only a matter of time

_Hi, guys! I had this idea in my little head for a while and I just typed it down when I was feeling bored!_

_Warnings: This contains gore, blood, violence, bad words and curses, 2p, etc. Needless to say, this won't be the same as the original Hetaoni. In fact, I bet there will be more differences than similarities between these two versions. This is how I imagine that 2ps would handle all these situation... At least, my version of 2ps._

_Please review and comment because it makes me feel fuzzy on the inside! (Not meant to sound weird or anything. This just means that I feel loved and I will want to update more if you do review.) Also, suggest whatever you want! _

_There will be no yaoi here!_

_~Nieddu_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Only a matter of time**

* * *

The instant you see the house an ominous feeling tickles the back of your spine for no justified reason.

You can see it on top of that sole hill in the west, somewhere far away from humanity and reason. Away from all the ones that can be called sane.

Cursed to eternity, no one dares to step into that peculiar building… Or so the rumor goes, at least. Of course that there were exceptions, there always are. However, no exception has lived through the experience to tell the tale of their adventure in there.

One can only imagine what happened to those poor souls…

* * *

"A deserted house in the mountains, about three hours on foot from the world summit place…" A tiny voice escaped the lips of the slouched albino leaning against the leafless tree in the front yard, his eyes closed as he tried to gulp down his throat that knot that had been disturbing him for a while. "This should be it, right?" Gilbert weakly stated to his comrades, his blue eyes shining with unhidden panic. He determinedly avoided looking at the building towering them in silence from its spot.

"The one that supposedly haunted… Ja(1)… This should be it…" Ludwig answered before the Japanese had any chance to form a coherent phrase in English, his voice monotonous and uncaring as always.

However, attempting to silence Nihon would always be in vain, no exceptions allowed. "Of course this is it!" Nihon spat in agitation, his feet itching to kick someone in the face. His contorted face seemed to glance in every direction without really stopping for a second anywhere. "And of course that damn bastard is the last one to appear!"

None of the two were surprised by the sudden outburst- his ally was just that intolerant and spontaneous- but the two nodded in agreement with the other's statement. It wasn't like the Italian Empire to meet them in retard. Even in silly situations such as this: investigate a faux haunted house. (Although the oh-so-great American had ordered them to do it beforehand before the other group appeared, the whole thing was absolutely ridiculous to the eyes of the Axis. He had said: "Get me that damn mochi, now!", hadn't he?)

Though this was similar to a childplay, the situation was admittedly dreadful. The American had threatened them to beat them senseless with his bat, after all. They had to complete their 'mission' if they wanted to keep their heads linked to the other half of their bodies. Oh, that was no exageration and that was the main reason why everyone didn't even dare to lift a finger against his orders. They weren't absolute, but you had to be an absolute fool to go against his demands.

And Italy apparently was one of those few fools remaining, considering that he had yet to appear to join them in the search party.

"You know, forget it! That guy can die by himself! 任意の馬鹿は私を停止! 私がいるよ！(2)"Kiku, only loyal to himself as always, started stomping towards the front door, hand unsheathing and sheathing his katana in a furious tick.

Ludwig sighed, "As much as I want to disagree, that guy is right. If Alfred appears before we actually enter, our blood will be on his hands," He allowed the information to sink in his brother. Surely enough, a shiver went down his spine, the albino cowering at the prospect of being murdered brutally. Still, Prussia did not move from where he was. He was rather reluctant to leave his spot, not for Feliciano, though… Rather because…

"The place gives me the creeps," Gilbert admitted under his breath, almost hyperventilating as his gaze widened, not really focusing on anything at the moment. Ludwig didn't even glance in his direction, standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Who knows what kind of monster awaits us there!"

"There's no monster," Obviously, both had completely forgotten about the Japanese man cursing as he tried to pry open the door. Ludwig had taken out a match box along with a cigarette, putting the nicotine container in his mouth with a swift motion. He wordlessly offered his brother one, frowning when the albino shook his head in denial. "Come on, don't be a coward now. I don't want to carry you all the way into the mansion," He deadpanned, the box disappearing into his pockets once more.

"As if you could," Gilbert muttered snarkily, his eyes carefully avoiding the other's glare.

"Oh, I can," The blonde immediately responded, his purple eyes glowering a bit at the prospect of his words being refuted. He subconsciously stretched the black glove wrapping his hand. "We can go through what happened in the Second World War again in a much smaller scale (yet just as painful) or you can comply with your Bruder, like you usually do."

Memories flashed: shrieks, excruciating pain, torture chamber… His body suddenly lifted him on his feet, setting aside all its usual idleness for the moment.

"You-!" The German raised his eyebrows, making him falter in his exclamation. "… Okay… You… You win…" His voice was considerably ragged and his shaking was getting to the German's nerves, but it would work for now. Ludwig nodded in triumph, his lips forming a single-lined smirk.

"Gut(3)."

"That being settled, I think there's a much greater issue remaining unsolved," A familiar voice sang from beneath them. Normally, Gilbert wouldn't have reacted the way he did at the sight of the Italian Empire smirking at both of them as he idly fooled around with the grass–jumping in the air, startled- but the circumstances surrounding him were far more peculiar than he preferred. His motion had served to amuse the Italian, though, even if he hadn't intended to. "I actually got one of you~? That's very gratifying somehow…!" Feliciano chuckled, swinging his legs to stand up. He had simply dismissed the fact that Germany had dared to attempt to step on his face with his combat boot. He was wearing his smiling face, though. That couldn't be good.

"When did you arrive here?" The blonde nation demanded in a tired slur, violet orbs narrowing only just a bit.

"Just moments ago," The smile stood there, Feliciano's red eyes shrouded under his eyelids still, even under the pressure of the withering look certain someone was offering him. "I even invited Japan in while you two had your little dispute!"

Both German brothers gave him similar expressions that gave away their distrust at his words.

"Oh, you two are no fun… Okay, no, that guy is still pouncing at the door with his fists," Feliciano's smile drained and instead a more thoughtful look replaced it as he reconsidered what he just had said. "No, actually I think that he is destroying it with that awfully long sword he always flashes around..."

Surely enough, the sound of metal clashing reached their ears soon enough.

"Where-?"

"-have I been?" The Italian cut in playfully, his face all smiles again. "Let's say I have been in a stroll!"

"Lies…" Gilbert mumbled to a side. All that individual said was splashed with falseness, that was a common fact that was known by all.

"You can't prove that! Maybe the stroll I took was just really long!" There was no way that they could accomplish anything with this conversation, Ludwig decided. Besides, what the Italian did in his free time was no business of his. He could cut open a million of throats and he wouldn't care as long as it wasn't his… and his brother's maybe, if the situation turned out to be harmful to him in some way. In any case, his boss could just die. Period.

He released a long sigh, "Let's just go inside."

"Va bene!(4) Japan has already opened the path for us, okay?" Feliciano skipped away from them in the mansion's direction. Seeing that they weren't following him, he halted and looked at them from the corner of his now opened eye. "Come on, guys~!" He waved them to continue on. He was still suspiciously cheerful.

The unsettling feeling intensified in Prussia's throat without any justified reason.

"Let's go," Unblinking, Ludwig made his way to his ally.

Pearls of sweat slid down the albino's skin as he tailed his fellow comrades, now with the door unlocked and tossed to a side.

* * *

Translations:

(1) Ja: Yes

(2) 任意の馬鹿は私を停止! 私がいるよ!: No idiot will stop me! I am going in!

(3) Gut...: Good...

(4) Va bene!: Okay!

All translations are from Google Translate so they may or may not be accurate.


	2. Time goes wild

_Before you continue with the story, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I feel as if I am doing really well here... So thank you *bows* No really, thank you. I am new to write here stories and I feel reassured with the attention you have given it._

_I have to agree with Hetabee: a cheerful 2p Italy is not a good sign... At all. Anyway, thank you! I love this version of him as well, thus I wrote him like this heheh~ I hope you stick with me and that you finish the game! _

_2p-italian: Thank you for your patience hahaha ^^; I will just do that! But do expect him to act cheery, though. It's his way to confuse others and to hide his own feelings!_

_Okay, enough rambling and on with it!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time goes wild**

* * *

Distortion: is the alteration of the original shape of something, such as an object, image, sound or waveform.

Time goes on ticking back and forth…

* * *

2ps do not share any special bound with each other in the slightest. They are known for betraying each other at any moment. Alliances do not last. Relationships are all ephemeral and non-lasting… So when Japan brought his blade to the Italian's throat you could say that there was no hint of hurt at the fact that a supposed friend had resorted to such violent extreme.

Feliciano only mockingly raised both of his hands in surrender, red blood eyes analyzing the opponent facing him at the moment. There was no blink or any movement that could give away any sign of being taken aback or frightened at the sudden position he was in.

The curl bearer mentally counted the knives he had in store in his pockets… along with the other ones he had slid shortly before this whole ordeal started. Calm and composed, he surveyed the situation: he was armed, but directly being confronted by a skilled man specialized particularly at swordsmanship, with a particularly sharpened katana to his neck. Oh, and he couldn't forget about those German's just standing there, leaving him to deal alone with a scornful Kiku.

Not good at all, wasn't it? His lips curved just as Japan's scowl deepened.

"Well, well, you finally show up," Nihon's accent usually laid a heavy load on his English, but now, on the verge of exploding, the words were far more distorted than usual. In fact, so much that Feliciano almost expected that he would revert back to speaking in his native language, "It was about time you did."

He had hissed. It was not a welcoming greeting but the Italian couldn't have hoped for anything else coming from this man.

"I had some business to attend," He lightly responded with his trademark smirk, "Far more important than coming to fulfill this ridiculous mission." With him, excuses could provoke him even more, so he just remained in the safe side... For now at least...

"So much for that 'stroll' excuse, huh, Italien?" Prussia grumbled in his head, diverting his attention from the commotion to look at the surroundings, not caring for any of the two's well-being.

"You don't say…?" The narrowed-eyed man drawled, words tainted with threats. He even let the blade meet Italy's flesh just enough to leave him a slight cut. "You should be more respectful to elders, 馬鹿(1). If this reaches the ears of アメリカ(2) who knows what could happen, hm?"

A long, pregnant silence incremented the intensity of the tension felt in the room.

The Italian in the end shut his eyes imitating an expression similar to bliss, "I do wonder too," He chuckled for a bit. "What would all-mighty Stati Uniti(3) would say on this. Say, don't you think that if we don't find the mochi (like we are supposed to) you would also be affected too? His wrath isn't that easily directed at one person, isn't that right?"

…

"… That is true enough," Prussia commented under his breath, wincing when he noticed that Kiku was tilting his head in his direction to grace him with a glare.

"Shut up! No one was asking you!"

_Crash._

The people in the room froze in their spots, suddenly aware that not too far away from them someone had knocked down a breakable object and consequently had wasted it against the floor. All indicated that someone was there with them.

"Huh, all this drama when it's a fairly easy matter," Germany whispered, his eyes locking themselves with the shut front door next to him. How he longed to be outside from that pathetic excuse of a haunted house… Everything at this point was preferable than dealing with these idiots. "That mochi should be near… In fact, considering that the noise came from that way," He sluggishly pointed in the direction where the sound had come from, "It should be two or three rooms away from us. Japan, go get him."

"Huh?! Why me?"

"You are the one most anxious of all to carry out this, so it should be perfectly normal for you to do this," Gilbert robotically replied, his eyes boring without any passion into the Japanese's orbs as he backed his brother up.

"Ugh!" But Kiku was far from defeated. He rudely pointed the katana in Feliciano's direction and he barked: "Get this guy to do it! He is the one that only brought trouble to us all this time!"

"Shut up," A chilling voice murmured against his ear. He hadn't felt him move… How in the world had Feliciano gotten this close?! And to top it all, with a dagger against his neck too! He attempted to move, but the pressure against his neck multiplied. A couple of scarlet drops slid down as Japan grimaced at the pain. "Don't be a baby and look for the goddamn mochi, idiota. You are the one giving all of us a damn headache," He pushed him forward, making the oriental nation stumble a bit before recovering his balance.

Kiku's withering gaze looked as if it would kill. Heck, if he could, he would have done so, no doubt.

"You'll pay for this," He warned the Italian, irritably turning around to explore. His steps were more similar to a stampede than the dignified walking a nation should have displayed in front of them.

"So childish…" Germany yawned, bringing a hand to his mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, silently wishing him to take his daily nap. He slid down the wall in order to take a quick rest, his eyes closing as he slowed his breathing.

"Agreed," The albino nodded, doing the very same thing, though more humbly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the door was standing in the entrance, intact and without a trace of all the damage Japan had inflicted on it. Gilbert didn't know why, but that just felt wrong… He tentatively stood up and walked over to inspect it closely. What kind of witchcraft had restored it? He poked it. He had sworn that it was left on the floor just minutes ago…

"…" In the meanwhile, Feliciano just followed Japan with his eyes, eyes going dull as he anticipated in his mind what he needed to do next.

* * *

(1) Idiot.

(2) America.

(3) USA

All are translations from Google Translate so they may or may not be accurate.


	3. Take a moment to breathe

_THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS!_

_Yeah, I am one to value everyone's opinion on my works, okay? Just one review makes me jump in excitement, especially if that one review has any kind of opinion in it :)_

_**Hetabee:**__ Hahah~ 2ps are really the best thing ever :D I can make things darker in an instant and it will be comprehensible since 2ps tend to be like that naturally… It really matches my style of writing. And I like it!_

_So… you already finished the game or you are nearing the end? This won't spoil much for now, but I'd hate to do that to anyone by any chance._

_Hm… Okay about the proposals:_

_1- Although I like the idea of them regenerating quickly, keep in mind that the basics are still the same. They will be healing just as fast as their counterparts did, which is the typical, human healing rate. It is like a rule that I have imposed on myself just so everything seems like a parallel reality to the original HetaOni._

_2- Hm~ I am not saying anything~_

_3- This one I'LL DEFINITELY USE IT. I hope you don't mind if I do? _

_4- It is what I was planning to do *nods a couple of times* Only if I do it that way then I will respect the personalities of the 2ps._

_Thank you for the ideas, Bee! I hope that you continue to support the story :D_

_**2p-talian:**__ Indeed, they are :) Maybe the correct way to put it is: Things are just getting started?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni; I only own what I type._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Take a moment to breath**

* * *

Do you know that feeling when you expect something to appear and it never does? That was exactly what the Japanese nation was experiencing at the moment as he stared at the broken ceramic plate mocking him from the kitchen floor. His face was crunched just slightly, as if repulsed by it, and his habit of gritting his teeth when he was frustrated did its job wonderfully once again.

Kiku was a superstitious man, he always was. The minute he had heard something break he had expected that some kind of ghost would pop out from nowhere and attack him out of the blue. It was childish, but it had been literally ages since he had seen any kind of supernatural entity and being as old as he was that was saying a lot. His exorcisms would get rusty, he internally lamented, if this continued further. And really, that was such a waste… How else would he direct all his suppressed anger on someone? At least with spirits no one came demanding answers about why he had chosen to kill some poor soul. They were just dead people. Their job was to stay dead and that was one of the believes the Japanese actually stood up for.

His foot crashed the remains of the broken ceramic, dark crimson orbs digging holes into the material as he destroyed the shards completely. What a waste of time this was, his mind murmured. There was no mochi to seize or pretty much anything that he could do in that room. The door next to the cupboard was locked tightly, other than that there wasn't really anything remarkable there.

"Damn, idiots… When I get my hands on them…" Was part of the things that he was growling under his breath as he stormed back to where the group was. "There isn't going to be any survivor after this…" Kiku's knuckles were pure white at this point because of how hard he was clenching his hands.

All of this was utterly useless, his hand reached for the handle of his katana tentatively. Bloodlust was just reaching its peak and unless something stopped the Japanese he swore he would at least harm one of those brutes that had him going around like some errand boy. Specially that damn Italian! Who did he think he was, daring to put a knife against his neck?! Absolutely atrocious, scandalous. That guy was going to get it now.

The oriental nation was revising tactics he had previously used in battles when he found that there was no one in the room where his comrades were supposed to be in.

"-The hell?!" Japan cursed, glaring at his surroundings as if he expected anyone to jump out to scare him. "Is this their idea of a joke?!" In his rage and indignation he had failed to notice that the door he threw down had magically repaired itself and instead of doing that he unsheathed his weapon and slashed at a wall, effectively the more external surface without making any remarkable noise. The wretched wall spat million of pieces on the floor, and yet it still seemed too fine to the oriental nation. The narrowed-eyed man raised his blade again, intending to waste it even more when he heard what appeared to be footsteps. Kiku smirked and started sprinted as quietly as he could towards the direction of those steps. Steal would taste flesh that day, it seemed.

He clutched tightly the weapon, the sense of foreboding that he usually had in this kind of situations increasing in an alarming speed as he neared the corner. Oh, how the oriental nation wished that certain Italian was stupid enough to be right there, at reach of his katana! The desire was so great that his eyes did not see the grey figure that was actually present in that corridor and instead the dull color turned into the brown Feliciano always wore in his military uniforms.

His smirked twisted into a sadistic grin as he eagerly ran towards it, excitation getting the best of him when that disappeared behind some door. His mind whispered dark curses, convinced that it was running from him like the coward Kiku always thought him to be.

_In the end I will catch up to you, Feliciano!_ Japan gripped the handle and attempted to pry it open in his haste. _And this damn door isn't going to stop me from doing so!_ However, the aforementioned object did in fact stop him on his tracks and not even his weapon was enough to get it open.

"Damn it!" Kiku kicked the door and slashed at it.

~O~

Somebody was just not on his side today. Every fucking door he encountered was locked and it didn't matter what he did, he still couldn't get outside or at least get into any of other rooms in that damn floor. It was absolutely ridiculous, but even when he used his full force it still wasn't enough to break down the wooden doors obstructing his way.

Such an absurd situation. Even escaping through the windows was a vain attempt. It was as if those fools had attempted to set him up again.

Limited in options, the Japanese nation stormed out from the first floor and reached the second with a fierce scowl in his face. He didn't even register what door he approached, the only thing it mattered was that this one had in fact opened quite smoothly, creaking just mildly as he stepped inside.

Other than a deepening scowl, his features remained the same, disappointed with the fact that there weren't any useful items in sight like, say, a damn key for once. Inspecting things was never his forte, yet it did seem that he did not have any choice but do so in that moment.

There was a bed to his right, a rug in the center of the room, a stand with books, some drawers next to what appeared to be a closet (with curtains?) and… what was it called in English? A study? A dresser? Either way, there was a wooden table with a chair in front of it. He vaguely recalled that some years ago, when he was more subdued and less violent, he used one of those to complete his studies. His nose wrinkled and he walked to the opposite direction to inspect the closet. He didn't know why, but he sensed that something was there.

The instant the curtains were drawn back, Germany appeared in front of his eyes, calmly relaxed in his sleep as he snored and continued to peacefully lean against the wall behind him. Next to the nation, a whip laid about, ready to be used at moments notice.

As tempted as he was to finish his ally, Japan wasn't stupid. There were wound on his flesh, which meant that something had obviously happened during his absence. This guy would at least fill in the gap of information he had right in that moment. But of course that didn't mean that Kiku had to act gentle with him. Kicks were more effective to wake up anybody, anyway.

"Ugh", Germany moaned as his boot collided with his stomach, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You masochist bastard…!" Japan bit his lip and threw a blow to the others head, not caring this time about the amount of force used this time around. "Wake up, damn you!"

"I am up… I am up…" Came the weak response. Ludwig was smearing off his face the blood oozing from his broken lips as he gazed at Kiku with a mild glare. "You are some brute… Waking me up like this… " He drawled, eying him closely as he tightened his grip on his whip.

"Well, you were just enjoying it," The other hissed, similarly tense.

"I don't remember saying that I did…" Germany responded, his body not giving off any signs of him wanting to start a fight. The calm face he usually wears was present on his face as he stared head-on at Japan's eyes.

_This little…_ "You know what? I don't have time for this," The impatience was too great for the oriental nation, "So just tell me what the hell happened downstairs and why the fucking heck we are trapped in here!"

"So that you can feel justified to kill whoever is responsible?" Ludwig caught on, a severe look taking over him. Japan did not say anything, but it was quite obvious what he wanted to do in that moment. If he didn't do anything he would too be in danger of being killed off by his ally. "Just so that we make this clear, it wasn't Feliciano…" He trailed off as he stood up, never once breaking eye contact with him. "-but some kind of weird grey creature. A very big weird grey nude alien-like creature…"

"… What?"

"You heard me," Ludwig deadpanned.

"You… you expect me to buy this kind of bullshit, Doitsu?" In any second, the oriental nation would lose it and both were conscious of that fact.

"… Ja…"

"…" Bangs covered Japan's face. "You need to fucking learn how to lie-"

"Look, if you don't believe me, then that's your business," Germany boldly cut in, feeling strangely daring at that very moment. "It's not my fault if you die-"

"くたばれ!(1)!" Japan shrieked, raising his katana just the slightest and his fists going completely pale. "Who the fuck is going to die here, 手前?!(2)"His face was absolutely terrifying. Germany actually mentally refused to be intimidated by such an outburst and confronted the situation as calmly as he could.

"You, if you don't shut up in this instant, Arschloch!"

… Well, that wasn't exactly an easing exclamation, but whatever: it did the trick. Japan knew better than anyone else that he did not, he really didn't raise his voice unless there was something urgent going on in that moment so he froze in his place and let his voice die down his throat.

"Okay," Kiku sighed and let his hand play with one of his short tresses. "I am speaking lower now, happy? Now, would you kindly... explain this screwed up situation to me in detail?"

* * *

Translations:

(1) Go to hell or literally "Drop dead!"

(2) Rude way of saying "you".

(3) Arschloch is like saying asshole, obviously in German.

The translations are not from Google Translate, but they may still be unaccurate.

* * *

Totally unrelated information: I listened to the song iNSaNiTY all the while when I typed this :D


End file.
